


Playtime - a femShep/Javik mini-fic collection (illustrated)

by Muzzow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Coitus Interruptus, Cowgirl Position, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dildo play, Doggy Style, Edging, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Foreskin Play, Light BDSM, Missionary Position, Orgasm Control, Other, PWP, Prothean mind meld, Restraints, Sex Toys, Shavik, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, blindfold, explicit images, futa/dickgirl, handjob, male-on-futa-blowjob, slow & gentle sex, snowballing (implied)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzzow/pseuds/Muzzow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These mini-fics and ficlets are not about character development - or how Jane and Javik end up as an item. </p>
<p>Every tidbit is just about the sex. The tenderness. The passion. The kinks. The lust. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some ficlets include a foreplay, others are jumping right into the action.<br/>All entries are explicit in nature, some contain vulgar language and/or dirty talk, others do not. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One fic = one chapter. More content/chapters will be added over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wasn't really concerned with proper grammar or sentence structures for these entries, the main goal of the mini-fics is the "heat of the moment"-action, with me just writing down what my mind came up with and changing as little as possible afterwards to prevent any 'embarrassed self-censoring' from happening.

  
Playtime 

Warnings: BDSM (very mild), toys, anal, orgasm control

 

She was moving slowly on top, riding him, leaning backwards and resting her weight on his thighs while keeping her legs wide open for him. 

Javik clenched and unclenched his fists in the shackles that tied him to the bed frame. He tightened his jaw, breathing heavily with flaring nostrils.

...

He had agreed, even if somewhat hesitantly at first, to submit to her tonight. He had been partly amused and partly skeptical about the whole thing, expecting it to be quite awkward - should bad come to worse.

But, after a slightly bumpy and slow start, their role play became more and more exciting. Jane was **really** into it. He could smell her arousal and sensed her intense lust. It wasn't about pain or leather-clad, paddle-wielding domination. Their play was about trust first and foremost. To experience lust without being in charge. With her having total control over him and his body.

 

She spoiled him, teased him, played him like an instrument until she deemed him ready for more. The anticipation and building need had him soon moaning and writhing on the bed. He knew she wanted to hear him begging for it. That only made him playfully refuse to oblige, while she teased him mercilessly in her try to coax the verbal surrender out of him...

 

He moaned in earnest when she used the dildo, penetrating him gentle but deep, pushing the toy in and out until he bit down on his bottom lip to suppress the aroused whimpering.

"You like that, don't you?" Her voice was husky with lust and trembled. 

He groaned softly and arched into her thrusts, offering himself willingly, eager for more.

"Mmmh, just look at that." She caressed the base of his fiercely swollen cock.

The rigid shaft bobbed above his panting belly, drooling pre-cum.

 

When she finally climbed on top of him, her pussy was so sopping wet that she was virtually dripping. Her labia were thickly swollen, gaping open around the vaginal opening. The clitoris stood out from between her folds like a miniature finger, dark and red, it's tiny glans exposed.

Both of them moaned, relieved, when he entered her. Their role play, however, was far from over...

 

She kept riding him, building his arousal until he was getting close to his relief. And then, almost on the brink of his climax, she stopped. 

And waited.

Jane felt him throbbing inside her. Her teasing turned into a dance on the knife's edge: he would come if she continued too quickly - and his lust would fade if she waited too long.

 

Shepard watched his expression; the look in his eyes whenever she started moving again. Javik's attention was glued to her crotch, how she fucked him so leisurely; her fully shaved pussy was sliding tirelessly up and down his thick, glistening cock. He pushed her swollen labia apart with every downward stroke.

He squirmed under her whenever she stopped, panting and wheezing. He was desperate to come, she could see it in his eyes. His length was glowing hot and hard as rock. Shepard shifted her weight carefully to one arm and felt around behind her butt with the other hand.

The sack was tight and firm. His balls had pulled up. She waited until they had dropped again, resting plump and heavy in her palm. Only then did Jane raise her pelvis some - and felt his testicles moving upwards at once.

She stopped and Javik moaned aloud in protest. 

"Jane. ... Go on, Jane! Go on."

He stared right through her with wild, glassy eyes. The triple set of nostrils flared with every panting breath.

She rolled her hips slowly, grinding down on him, groaning in a mixture of pain and pleasure over his size.

 

He moaned again. "Go on! Let me come."

He bucked impatiently. She promptly pushed down with her whole weight, holding him still. And he caved in.

"Please! Make me cum. Please, let me come..."

He was begging and pleading at last, asking her to continue.

 

Shepard stood up, letting him slip from her hole. She knelt down between his thighs. Javik's cock was so slippery from their mixed juices, she couldn't pull the skin back. Her hand just kept sliding down his length without any friction.

Jane simply held him at the base while closing her other hand in a loose grip around the visibly flared glans. She started kneading and stroking, squeezing the head and massaging the prominent ridges below with skilled fingers - all the while watching his face and looking her mate in the eye.

He raised his loins and pushed frantically into her masturbating hand, whimpering and gasping. 

It took only moments for him to come, and when he did, he announced his orgasm with a hoarse shout. She moaned in tandem with him. He was pulsing rapidly in her still stroking hand and she quickly slicked two fingers with saliva.

Jane shoved them up his butt and he pushed back into her hand. She felt him clenching and contracting around her fingers while his cock kept pumping and spurting. His load was glowing hot from the prolonged build-up, running down his heaving chest and belly in cloudy trails.

She stroked him until his member softened and finally let go to suck her cum-smeared fingers before she licked every drop off his sweaty skin.......


	2. The curious Prothean

  
The curious Prothean 

Warnings: futa/dickgirl, male-on-futa blowjob, foreskin play, cum swallowing, snowballing (implied)

 

Shepard moaned softly. Her head hung down over the edge of their broad double bed, legs parted, one foot resting on Javiks thigh while her other knee was slung over his shoulder. His warm, three fingered hand caressed the base of her cock, stroking the silken-smooth skin and fondling her shaved balls with the other one - before he turned his attention towards her dick.

Mere minutes ago, she'd been just as intrigued by his alien penis; the thick, fleshy ridges along the underside, the tender, velvety skin. Jane had explored the shape and different textures with fingers, lips, tongue and mouth until her curious teasing brought him over the edge. She could still taste his cum in her mouth when he flipped her over, returning the favor.

 

He started teasing her quite curiously. But it wasn't so much about her having a cock that mesmerized him so. He was fascinated with the foreskin. The way it moved up and down with every slow stroke. He watched, lips slightly parted in concentration, eyes focused on her length, how the hood covered the glans and rolled back down again, tightening the frenum.

He pulled at the loose skin, feeling and rolling it between his fingertips before he slicked the tip of his first finger with saliva and pushed it under the prepuce, moving it slowly around between glans and skin. 

Only to repeat the gentle exploration with his tongue.

 

She raised her head and watched him. Watched his tongue and how it wiggled and moved around. That long, slim, caramel colored organ. It was almost obscenely long and quite flexible. As if Javik's faint trademark pout wasn't already enough to turn her on! She wouldn't be surprised if he could make her come only by watching him licking and lapping so eagerly...

 

He pulled some back and raised his head a little before he pushed the foreskin fully down, exposing her length. Javik looked up into her face. He studied Jane's expression while placing a soft kiss on the glans. 

Her nostrils quivered and she bit down on her bottom lip when he dragged his tongue over the knob, licking the drop of pre-cum away before he took her into his mouth.

She groaned, aroused and watched herself disappearing between his lips. He moved his head slow and deliberate, relishing in the experience and taste. His hand stroked her in tandem with the leisure up and down of his sucking mouth. Oh, this was definitely not his first cock. He gave head like a pro; gentle, but with lustful determination.

He wasn't teasing her any longer. He wanted her to cum.

 

Shepard glanced along his body. He was half erect again, the last dribbling traces of his orgasm already mingled with freshly oozing pre-cum. He pulled his head back up at once, slightly out of breath, licking his lips and pumping her cock. He moaned softly and pushed the loose skin up as far as he could. 

Only to suck on the excess feverishly, wiggling his tongue inside and lapping at the head with the downward stroke. Baring her fully again and studying the throbbing pole with glittering eyes before he licked up and down the taught underside. Only to inhale the thick ladypole with a wet, greedy slurp.

She felt her balls tightening and moaned. He sucked stronger. Harder. He moved his head faster up and down, stimulating her with the suction of his mouth and the pressure of his lips alone. No more feeling and stroking and playing around. He was craving her release.

 

Javik was fully hard again, pulsing and throbbing while he straightened up over her lap. He kept her foreskin tightly pulled and facefucked her. Literally. She felt herself sliding back and forth over his tongue; in and out of the wet, hot suction of his oral cavity. The stimulus was intense. Her dick swelled even more, the tip grew hot, hard and thick.

_Now_ , he whispered in her mind. _Come now._

__She wanted to warn him, giving him the chance to pull back at the very last moment. But the orgasm overwhelmed her from one second to the next. All she could do, was inhaling sharply - and thrusting once, twice into his mouth before she exploded with a shuddering grunt. He held still and clasped the pulsing meat at the base._ _

__Javik shared his pleasure with her. The white-hot lust he felt the second her dick started bucking and spurting in his mouth. He sucked and swallowed, only to suck more. Her body shuddered and shook while he caught every drop of her release. And when he pulled away again, licking her softening length first and then his slightly swollen lips, she saw the silent promise in his eyes. That their roll in the hay had just about begun. That he wanted more._ _

__Shepard chuckled softly and all but purred with delight when he cuddled up to her while caressing and kissing her anew, exchanging her taste with a leisurely frenching._ _


	3. The toy

  
The toy 

Warnings: dildo play, fellatio, cunnilingus, edging, cowgirl style, missionary

 

...........Javik's eyes never left her face. He watched her, mesmerized and aroused. He noticed every small twitch of her eyebrows; how her nostrils quivered with every breath she took. A deep silence lay over the room. Her trembling sighs now and then and the damp sliding between her legs almost seemed overly loud.

Jane held his gaze, studying his rigid features just as he studied hers. His hand with the dildo moved slow and gentle. He looked down to her abdomen now and then; how her labia parted with every stroke, how the toy pushed in and pulled out again in a steady, leisurely rhythm.

She pulled herself open for him, showing him the rosy, tender inside of her womanhood, allowing him a closer view of her vaginal opening. Letting him watch the back and forth of the glossy, black toy from up close.

He moaned quietly and leaned his cheek against her thigh. The red folds along his throat moved when he swallowed. His breath was glowing hot on her skin. His pupils were dilated. His slightly parted lips seemed fuller now, softer. Almost swollen.

Warm, watery drops rolled down her butt crack, tickling the sensitive skin. Jane licked her fingertip and stroked her clitoris, rubbing slow circles over and around the hard nub.

 

She whispered his name.

He answered with a soft moan.

His hand with the dildo started to move faster.

 

Her attention moved lower, along his massive chest and the heaving belly until her gaze rested on his abdomen. His erection pointed up in a steep, fierce curve. The head was thick and dark. The slit gaped open, glittering, drenched with pre-cum. The shaft was incredibly hard, the erectile tissue visibly bulging under the soft, bluish-grey skin. His balls were swollen, the sac already tight and plump. 

She'd never seen him so horny...

 

She moaned and arched into his thrusts. He pumped even quicker. Harder.

Deeper.

Much deeper.

 

She groaned. "Javik..."

His eyes left her face and rested on her abdomen instead. She spread her labia, teasing him with the sight. The aroused nub jutted from her open slit. His features froze. The tip of his tongue darted out, wetting his lips before he leaned forward. His hot breath was hitting her slick folds. His lips and tongue seemed even hotter. She twitched a little when his tongue parted her nether lips, eagerly circling the clit.

 

Javik pulled the toy out and dropped it, uncaring about where it went the moment it hit the ground. His member pulsed and jerked fitfully. One three-fingered fist closed around it. She craned her neck and looked on when he pulled the skin fully down. The soft, red folds below the head stretched and expanded, pulling downwards with the slow stroke. The shaft twitched, pre-cum oozed from the slit and seeped down over his fingers. His eyelids fluttered and he looked up into her face, his gaze slightly unfocused. Almost glassy.

He suckled on her labia, one after the other, before his lips closed around the stiff pearl. He sucked gentle before his flattened tongue moved softly around it. She whimpered. Her womanhood throbbed. Javik licked her tirelessly, circling her clit until her thighs began to shiver. He let go of his cock and was spreading her slit, holding it open. His thumbs pushed into the tender flesh until the bud emerged in full length. He lavished it with his tongue, teasing and tormenting her with tiny licks and strokes right at the tiny glans.

Jane was incredibly aroused. Her abdomen pulsed from time to time; her nether lips were engorged, gaping and thick. She panted loudly. He always brought her so quickly towards the edge, driving her mad with lust. 

He quickened his pace, alternating between soft, circling motions and flicking the tip of his tongue rapidly back and forth over the tip.

 

Her fingers clenched around the armrests until her knuckles turned white. She watched him, how he squatted between her widely spread thighs while he ate her out. He looked up to her again, studying her expression. 

The lust in his eyes made her groan. He had to let go of her labia and felt around for his cock. The loosely closed fist moved slowly up and down, stopping ever so often until his balls relaxed and dropped again. His dick was thick and heavy now, jerking impatiently between his stroking fingers. She knew that he wanted to wait. Until she came first. Her abdomen began to move. Almost unnoticeable at first but soon faster, urgent, pushing against his mouth.

She moaned and opened her thighs wider for him. His lips formed a tight seal over her clit now. He sucked and suckled, moving his mouth a little left and right. His hard breathing mixed with her trembling gasps and the slick squishing of his pumping fist.

She was so close. So goddamn close!

Javik felt it, too. He started to wheeze and doubled his efforts.

Jane's head fell back.

She gasped. Loudly. Before a deep, long groan left her mouth.

"Ahhh!!! Yesssssss!! YEESSSS! OhgodJaviiikk!!!" She pushed fiercely against his mouth, bucking and jerking.

He joined in her moaning, muffled and half-choked, still caressing her twitching slit, feeling her orgasmic contractions with tongue and lips. Her fingers clenched and unclenched around the armrests.

 

He waited until her rigid form started to relax before he pulled back from her and laid down on his back.

"Come to me."

She slipped out of the chair and joined him on the floor, crawling on top of him.

His hands seemed everywhere on her body. He panted. Open mouthed and erratic. His loins pumped a little, unable to control himself any longer.

 

She grabbed his bobbing member and leaned down over him. He arched into her, moaning, pushing against her lips. Jane pulled the skin down and lowered her head at the same time, taking him in. The head filled her mouth like a massive, overgrown cherry. She was teasing the wet, v-shaped slit with the tip of her tongue, moving her head in the same rhythm with which her hand wandered up and down his length before he left her lips with a sucking “flop”.

She licked up and down the sensitive underside, the tip of her tongue tickled him in all the right places; right below the head and under the flared ridge, along the grooves and folds of red skin now stretching halfway down his cock. She licked the oozing pre-cum away and took him back into her mouth again. Just the glans this time, sucking, moving her lips up and down over the swollen ridge while keeping the skin tight. 

Her other hand played with his balls, kneading them softly. She stopped whenever they pulled up against the shaft, giving him time to calm down again – only to start anew after a moment. Stimulating him with the gentle up and down of her sucking mouth, taking him in as far as she could with every downward motion and raising her head until he almost slipped from her lips. 

Jane knew how much he loved this; the sight of him disappearing inside her mouth, the suction on the glans, the gentle swirl of her tongue along the ridge. She felt him throbbing between her lips and tasted the leaking pre-cum. He was incredibly thick now, and hard as stone. He barely fitted into her hand still resting at the base of his shaft.

His massive body shuddered and twitched under her now and then. She played with him, keeping him close to the edge but without allowing him the relief he craved. His three-fingered hands raked through her hair. He moaned in agitation whenever she raised her head, fully releasing him, waiting until his urge to ejaculate faded again before she continued.

Javik began to whimper. He couldn’t take much more and pushed upwards, shoving his length deeper into her mouth. He panted hotly; tousling her hair and pumping in and out of her mouth. Jane held still, letting him move between her lips before she straightened up, and he pulled her forward. 

Both of them gasped and wheezed. She straddled his hips and he held his length up and away from his body, making the penetration a lot easier for both of them.

She looked into his face and sat down. They moaned in unison when he entered her.

 

His face twitched and distorted. He pinched his eyes shut. His mouth dropped open and he arched into her downward motion. Jane sank slightly forwards, resting her hands on his chest and started to move while he answered her up and down motion with impatient counter thrusts. They tried to find a harmonic rhythm together and had to stop again.

Javik was too aroused to wait until she accommodated to his pace. He clasped her pelvis and pushed with his whole body sideways. She followed the motion until they turned around and he was on top. She raised her legs behind his back. As high as possible.

She wanted him deep. As deep as he could.

 

Javik straightened up over her and started to move. Fast and hard. He couldn't control himself any longer. 

He just had to come.

"Ahhh! Fuck!! Fuck me, yeah!" She clawed at his upper arms and looked up into the rigid grimace over her. 

She held his gaze, watching his expression the moment he began to thrust; the faraway look in his half-closed eyes, the clenched teeth bared between trembling lips.

 

His loins pumped hard and fast, hammering her mercilessly. He was rock-hard inside her. Enormous. Bigger than ever before. His size was hurting her this time, stretching the tender entrance until it stung. But it was a sweet, a welcomed pain.

Every thrust rocked her whole body. Javik almost pushed her over the ground. His pelvis slapped hard between her wide open legs. Jane's fingernails dug into his shoulders, leaving crescent-shaped marks in his skin. He didn't seem to notice. He swelled even more inside her. She gasped for breath and heaved a throaty moan, clenching her inner walls around him.

 

His frantic pumping soon ended with a shudder and a loud, throaty grunt before he began to moan. He pushed his length deep into her womanhood, pressing himself hard against her crotch. His cock pulsed and twitched madly inside her. She panted and groaned until he lowered himself, kissing her breathlessly.

She pulled him further down and crossed her legs behind his back, holding him in place between her thighs. She loved it when he came inside her and this time, she almost meant to feel he hot, quick spurts and how he filled her with his seed.........


	4. Quality time

Quality time 

Warnings: foreplay, Prothean mind meld, fingering, cunnilingus, fellatio, dildo play, edging, slow & gentle sex

 

  
The two are really taking their time, undressing each other slowly, kissing and caressing one another, relishing in the sensation of their mate's body heat and the feeling of the loved one's skin against one's own, sharing their emotions and thoughts the Prothean way... 

 

  
They finally enter the master bedroom and get on the bed. Jane loves climbing on top of her mate and rubbing her body along his own, stimulating his semi-hard manhood wedged between them with her silken-soft mons and labia. Moving slowly back on forth on top of him and watching one another's expression, the desirous look in each others eyes; while her pussy keeps moving the tender skin back and forth his shaft... 

Jane's aroused nipples are brushing his now and then until both of them are aware of just how hard, stiff and sensitive the little tips have become. 

 

  
...until they finally change position, with her cuddling up against him with her back. Javik and Jane are exchanging their feelings again, their lips locked in a leisurely frenching and experiencing everything twice; their own sensations and the impressions from their mate. Javik's lust is strong and intense. He doesn't just feel the desire building up inside him, his whole body is attuned to the sensation. He's already rock solid in Jane's back, throbbing and pulsing gently, his balls are swollen and heavy, craving the tender touch of her caressing hands. 

The insides of Jane's thighs are slick with arousal, her pussy lips are engorged and soft, the clitoris erect and big. She can hardly wait for him to touch her, to feel his hands and mouth on her mons and labia...

 

  
She can feel his irresistible gaze upon her, with him watching her expression while his gentle fingers are exploring her folds. He's taking his time, stroking his fingertips so lightly around and over Jane's crotch, caressing the silken mound and the swollen labia - only to stop his ministrations now and then for spreading her slit with first finger and thumb, opening her to his gaze. Opening her wide and deliberate. 

It drives her crazy when he does this. She can feel the spreading pull of his fingers, how the vaginal slit is stretching open, exposing the drenched inside and the throbbing clit, her aching hole. His finger dips into her vaginal opening, entering her gentle and deep and pulling away again, spreading her juices over and around her labia. 

Jane keeps arching into his touch. Javik plays her like an instrument, making her whimper and moan just by fondling her folds. He hasn't touched her clit even once just yet and when he finally does, circling the tip of one finger so very, very slowly around her throbbing nub, Jane's holding completely still. All her senses are focused on the tiny pearl between her legs and his slow, gently moving fingertip. She can feel herself leaking, the watery drops rolling down her buttcrack and wetting the sheets. 

 

  
He's playing with her bud until she's close. They both love the sensation of her cumming through oral stimulation, and Javik goes down on her as soon as her legs are parting wide. He's laying on his stomach, pressing his rock-hard manhood into the mattress while eating her out at the same time, thrusting lightly now and then and sliding his swollen member along the sheets. His tongue keeps flicking the clit before he starts alternating between soft, fluttering strokes right over the clitoris glans and running the tip of his tongue agonizingly slow around her pearl. And the hornier she gets, the slower his stimulation becomes - while exerting gentle pressure with his tongue. 

He can feel her body shivering and tightening under him, until she starts pushing and pressing with the abdominal muscles. Her labia are swelling intensely and opening wide, her clit's fully emerging from the hood, suddenly all big and really hard. And that's when he flattens his tongue, stroking it very softly but with deliberate pressure in maddening slow circles over the nub. Javik never reaches the third circling stroke. Jane's always coming on the second. 

She's howling with lust this time, pressing her pussy firmly against his eager mouth. He's lapping and licking, pressing his tongue into her frantically twitching bud, licking up and down in her clenching slit, thrusting his long, flexible tongue into her vaginal opening, tongue-fucking her. Jane's whimpering madly. And loud. Her hands are clenching and unclenching, fingernails scratching over his crest. She can hear him moaning softly and quite muffled between her legs, still eating her out and licking up her leaking juices. 

 

  
The first orgasm is hardly ever the last for Jane. The first has her totally uninhibited and really horny. Even after her release, she's still aroused. And while being too sensitive for any direct stimulation right now, she's craving her mate even more than before... 

She pulls him until he's on top of her, kneeling over her chest and pointing his pre-cum slick cock right at her mouth. She can watch his expression while licking and loving his pole with lips and tongue. She's always leaving him in control of how much stimulus he needs and wants, then, with him stroking his length, retracting and tightening the skin for a more intense sensation while exposing the sensitive folds to her teasing tongue. Jane needs both hands to keep him steady, fondling and kneading his butt and running her fingertips playfully through his crack now and then. And whenever he's pushing lightly into her exploring fingers, his cum-heavy balls are brushing her boobs. 

Sometimes, she wants him to come right then. Either by sucking him off or by watching him masturbate; licking the glans and his stroking fingers at the same time, waiting for him to shoot it right into her face - or into her open mouth, over her stuck out tongue. And even when a facial is such a sticky mess afterwards, his cum is thinner than a human's, almost watery. And very slick. Jane loves to taste him, to feel the hot, pulsing squirts along the roof of her mouth and over her tongue, the taste of his semen. It's not as bitter as a human's but with a noticeable, almost bicarby aftertaste. 

 

  
Today, however, they interrupt their lovemaking in the bedroom and move down to the living room area. Today, she doesn't want him to come just yet. Jane wants him to inch towards the point of no return this time; with him pumping his cock until he's getting close and stopping again to stall his orgasm - while she's getting ready for him with a dildo, fucking herself slowly and steadily until her body is ready for another climax. 

And when he tells her that he's close, **really** close, she puts the dildo away and wants him inside. Today, however, Javik is a little too close to the edge and starts dribbling cum already. Jane can see the cloudy, small puddle forming on his belly, the milky dribble down the shaft and the sudden, wet sheen of his clenching fingers. He's panting loudly and has to fight to stay in control, forcefully suppressing the urge to ejaculate until it is safe for them to mate for real.

 

  
Javik enters her just slow, moving only hesitantly over and inside her. His manhood is glowing hot and swollen to full size now, the head already slightly flared and thickened, the shaft throbbing and pulsing fitfully inside her. Every slow stroke is squelching and squishing in Jane's drenched pussy. The position they're making love in prevents her from clenching the vaginal walls around his member. She is wide open for him, the angle of her pelvis allows him to penetrate her really deep. And he keeps sliding slowly in and out of her, pausing shortly after every thrust. 

Their position is very intimate. She can feel his weight on top of her, the trembling of his straining muscles, the shivering of his stretched arms to both sides, the puffs of his hot breath in her face while listening to every little moan and grunt, his soft sighs and every quivering, slow exhale. And, every now and then, he's leaning down just a little, his open lips aiming for her panting mouth, with them kissing and frenching through another slow thrust or two before they're forced to part again.

He needs to come. She can see it in his eyes, his rigid, lust-distorted features. And she wants him to come. Deep inside her... She can feel the moment he's toppling over the edge, how his cock swells even more on the final thrust, the sensation of him pulsing and twitching inside her, flooding her with his come until it starts seeping out, gushing in a hot, slick trickle down her buttcrack and wetting the white leather upholstery beneath. 

His arms are finally giving way. He's sinking down on top of her, both of them panting, his cheek's resting against her sweaty boobs while her fingers are running slowly up and down his sweat-drenched back. They're riding out their afterglow together, and even with him recovering as fast as any male does, he never gets up or changes his position at once. It's not just the sex and intimacy that has them remaining like this for some time. Both of them need - and want - the prolonged physical contact. 

His manhood is shrinking and softening noticeable until it's sliding slowly out of her, followed by another glowing hot gush of their mixed juices and secretions. The puddle below her butt is getting cold and Jane keeps searching for a more comfortable position without having to rest in the sticky mess they'd made on the sofa. And that's when Javik straightens up and pulls her with him until they're lying down on the other side of the couch, with her now resting on top of him ...

 

(bonus pic)  



	5. Please!

Please!

Warnings: BDSM, restraints, blindfold, forced orgasm, spanking, deep throating, coitus interruptus w. cumshot, doggystyle

 

Warmth.   
Darkness. 

Slow, controlled breathing mingled with soft footsteps; circling her. 

Once.   
Twice. 

 

Shepard chewed on her bottom lip. Head moving slowly left and right, she tried to follow the faint noises. 

The darkness surrounding her held a growing promise of excitement and expectation. 

A hand touched the small of her back and moved ever so slow downward und around. Fingers brushed Jane's crotch. They lingered briefly on the silky, shaved skin and withdrew again. 

Then, he moved leisurely up to one breast. A fingertip circled the nipple; teasing her. 

Warm breath tickled her ear. 

"What do you need tonight?" Javik's deep voice was like dark honey. Rich and sensuous. 

Her mouth went dry. She blinked behind the blindfold and swallowed. "Spank me." 

He made a soft noise in the back of his throat; half purr, half growl. 

The low rumble rolled over her skin like a caress, tightening her nipples and raising goosebumps on her neck until she shuddered with expectation. 

 

His hand dropped to her behind, touching it lightly. 

"Feet apart." The quiet command mixed with the creaking of leather bonds.

She complied, barely able to hide her impatience. "Please." 

"Silence." His voice dropped to a low murmur. 

 

Shepard whimpered when he had her waiting. 

The blindfold kept her in absolute darkness, making it impossible to tell when he was going to act. 

The leather cuffs tied Jane’s arms together and held them above her head, restricting her movements. Javik had them tightened to a snug fit around her wrists. She couldn't escape the restraints - or his 'punishment' - not even if she wanted to. That idea alone fuelled her arousal. 

She waited for the first slap and jumped in surprise when his hand came down on her rump with a loud smack. 

"Ahh!" She gasped. 

Warmth bloomed in her right flank and was spreading over the skin. 

Smack. Her other cheek now showed a first, rosy glow. 

"Harder." 

SMACK!

"Ahhh. Yes!!" Her plump arse jiggled with every stroke. 

 

.  
.  
.

 

"More..." Jane's behind had turned a lovely shade of pink. 

Javik upheld a slow, firm pace, watching her reaction to every hit. 

It didn't take long until she'd thrown her head back, mouth slack and open in a silent "O", lips trembling and nostrils flaring with every breath, her nipples so hard that they ached. 

.  
.  
.

 

"A-aahhh..." The stinging bite changed to an intense, deep burn. She groaned. 

.  
.  
.

He stopped at twenty and caressed Shepard's glowing red ass. 

Her backside was on fire. She moaned, aroused. 

His hand moved down between her open thighs. 

She was sopping wet. 

"You always respond so nicely." 

 

The Prothean moved closer, letting her feel the rigid bulge of his erection. 

His warm, three-fingered hands moved up and along Jane’s flat belly. He cupped her boobs and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of her neck, kissing, licking and nipping slightly. Soothing every small, soft bite with a swirl of his tongue. 

A warm, slick drop ran slowly down the inside of her thigh. 

He pulled her slit apart until the clitoris emerged from the retracting hood and held her open, gently probing the vaginal entrance. His fingertip was squishing in her juices before he concentrated his attention on the exposed clit. 

Javik moved his slick finger in slow, firm circles over and around the tiny glans. He felt the nub pulling back under the hood before it emerged again, growing harder and bigger by the moment. 

His cock was throbbing against her butt and he ground himself into Jane’s backside, the garment now rough on her tender, reddened skin. 

Javik could feel her clit twitching under his fingertip. It was thick, hard and long, and he played with it until Shepard was panting. 

Her body began to shiver and tremble. 

She was getting close and his hand jiggled quickly left and right, the fleshy lips of her sex fluttering against his stretched finger. 

The redhead tried to escape the sudden onslaught and pressed back into his body, but she came only so far and groaned when he pushed her pelvis forward again from behind. 

"N-No. Javik. Please. Don't make me cum yet." 

Her thighs closed around his hand, the strong muscles squeezed and clenched without being able to stop the maddening caresses. She only succeeded in changing the direction from left-right to up and down. Actually, she made it even easier for him to get her off. Her closed legs trapped the nub firmly between her folds, providing a nice, slick groove for his finger to slide in - channeling the strokes right over the little glans. 

Jane couldn't help but arch into her mate's hand over and again. It felt so good! She needed his touch and craved the stimulation. He had become so good at this; teasing her to the point of no return and holding her right at the edge, making her beg for it. 

 

But not today...

Both lovers were too horny to slow down again. 

She tried to fight the rapidly approaching climax while he masturbated her with quick, sloppy strokes.

"Listen to this", he ground out, breathing hard, directing her attention towards the now obscenely loud, soggy smacking accompanying his relentless fingering. 

The soppy noises, his loud panting right next to her ear, the rock-hard boner throbbing in her crack with him rocking into her ass from behind and the frantic playing in her crotch - all of this combined was it what pushed her over the edge against her will. 

She whimpered aloud, riding his hand, humping madly away until her pussy started clenching around his finger. They moaned in unison. 

Javik continued to stimulate her with rhythmic strokes, prolonging Jane's orgasm until her rigid body relaxed and she slumped back into him. 

 

"P-please!" She was still out of breath. 

He pulled on the fasteners lining her cuffs, opening them; the small buckles and the short chain between them were clinking faintly. 

"Take your position." 

She complied without hesitation and got down on her knees while clasping both hands on top of her head, kneeling with wide-open legs, her back straight, head held high, with her face roughly turned in his direction. 

The ruby red hair fell in rich locks over the blindfold, tickling the tip of her nose. The thick, black cloth covered about a third of her face, leaving only nostrils and mouth fully exposed. The dark red lipstick accentuated her full, soft lips. 

He moved slowly backwards, towards the bed. Shepard remained motionless, waiting for his next command. Her cheeks were glowing, nostrils quivering with every breath. She was panting softly. 

The posture raised her breasts and exposed her swollen, hairless sex. The smooth skin looked slightly flushed, the tip of her clit still peeked from between engorged labia. 

He palmed his erection leisurely while taking in her appearance. Wetness oozed from Jane's pussy, dripping slowly down between her widely spread thighs; tiny, liquid diamonds on the mahogany hardwood floor. 

The climax had taken the edge off but she was still horny. She felt sexy and sensual, willing and ready to do whatever he wanted. And it showed in her pose, her whole demeanor. 

She looked utterly fuckable... 

 

"Come to me, pet." His voice was rough with desire. 

She approached him slowly on hands and knees, following the sound of his voice until her shoulder touched Javik's knee. 

He took off the blindfold and waited until Jane's eyes had adjusted to the light. 

"Undress me, Sh'doyh." 

Shepard opened the zipper behind his back and pushed the open suit down over his shoulders, getting his arms free first before she continued further down his chest and belly, exposing the multi-colored skin to her eyes, hands and mouth. 

The garment soon pooled around Javik's loins. She pushed it back and down over her mate's cock. The bodysuit’s crotch was damp with pre-cum on the inside, pulling glittering threads between shaft and fabric. He raised his hips to make it easier for her to pull the thing fully down. 

 

A three-fingered hand entered her field of view, grasping the swaying erection, offering it to her. 

"Suck it." 

She kissed the tip and licked the pooling glassy drop away. Her tongue played with the v-shaped slit, teasing the tender opening and reaming it out, before her mouth wandered down the underside. He retracted the skin until the concertinaed folds expanded. Her open lips moved up and down the sensitive ridges and grooves, thoroughly exploring his alien anatomy, licking and sucking softly. 

His manhood swelled to full size. Jane looked up. She held his gaze and took him slowly into her mouth at the same time. Deeper and deeper. As far as she could take him. She knew that he loved to watch himself disappear between her lips and waited a moment before she let go of him again. He slipped out with a wet slurp. 

Another pause. Shepard ran the slick, smooth underside of her tongue over the head. He exhaled with a soft, low moan; his cock pulsed against her lips, releasing a tiny spurt of pre-cum. She licked the warm drops away and placed both hands on his buttcheeks, pulling him forward while lowering her head at the same time.

Muscles flexing, he raised his pelvis some, pushing gently upwards. She pulled back when he retreated and pushed even further down on the next, slow thrust – until he slid down her throat. 

Jane kept kneading his butt, signaling him with it to continue. He moved deep but gentle, watching her face, the slow in and out of her mouth, his own features soon a rigid, ecstatic grimace. 

She could see the lust in his eyes, heard it with every quivering exhale and shaky sigh and swallowed around his dick. 

He moaned and pulled away. His member was glistening wet with saliva, the shaft thick and heavy, the head now a deep maroon. 

"Get on the bed."

 

She climbed onto the comforter and remained on hands and knees until the mattress shifted and dipped to the right when Javik approached her from behind. He placed his hand between her shoulder blades and pushed. She lowered her upper body until her cheek was flush against the bedcover, reaching behind her legs and spreading herself open. 

Javik moved closer and rubbed the tip up and down in her glistening pussy. Placing the glans at the entrance, he stilled himself for a moment. Then, he pushed inside with a firm, deep thrust, impaling her on his massive cock. 

 

He took her rough, pounding hard and fast. Jane's boobs jumped violently with every thrust. His fingers dug into her hips, pelvis smacking into her ass in a furious staccato, his balls slapping her clit. 

Shepard hardly had any breath left to moan. Only small, grunting noises left her lips, her teeth clacking every time he slammed home. She got wetter with every thrust, turning their mating into an obscene cacophony of slick and sloppy squelching. His fingers surely had to leave bruises in her flesh. She didn't mind. She loved it when he left his marks on her, reminding her for days to come of his lust. His passion and temperament. 

The Prothean's loud, frantic panting revealed how close he was. His balls were pulling up. She waited until she could no longer feel them slapping her clit. Then, she clenched tightly around his pistoning shaft and he yanked his dick out with a grunt. A hand squeezed her left buttcheek while the other fist pumped with fast, smacking strokes. 

"Cum ... f-for me..." She offered her ass for him to cum on and moaned when the first spurt hit her swollen cunt lips with an audible slap and trickled down in watery drops. 

He came over her back and arse, shooting his load over the crack and between, coating the wrinkled hole and her folds with slick, glowing hot jizz. 

Shepard groaned, excited, when he bent down over her body, breathing hard. He was rubbing his semen into her skin, marking her a second time tonight. His fingers stroked up and down her cleft, spreading the come over clitoris and mound and back up over the plump, still reddened buttcheeks. His labored breathing calmed down just slowly. 

 

Jane rolled around when he laid down next to her, snuggling into his body and embrace with a content sigh. He kissed her neck, throat and shoulder before he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Their legs entangled and their fingers intertwined; his kisses and caresses now tender and soft, tongues playing slowly, both of them still caught in the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sh'doyh = Prothean for "(my) love"


End file.
